


At Last

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A drunken dean comes home smelling of sex…could it be that our little Sammy is jealous?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Major props to the huntress for beta'ing. You're a total lifesaver

Dean entered the hotel room, a smile on his face. He was also reeking of sex and alcohol. 

 

Sam could smell the sweetly, sickening stench from where he sat, impatiently awaiting his brother's return from yet another bar. Ever since Dean had made that deal, it seemed that all he did was hunt, drink and fuck, though not necessarily in that order. Oh yeah, and occasionally, he'd stuff his face with whatever junk food he wanted, even if it was eight AM and he wanted to eat pizza or hot dogs or whatever he could get his hands on. Sam was growing **very** tired of it and he let his brother know, very often, how he felt about the whole ordeal. But, as was the norm, Dean just brushed him off, so this time he just threw a quick smart ass remark at his brother that seemed more like something Dean would say to him.

 

"I hope you used a condom," Sam said, then quickly added, "because we don't need you dying from AIDS after I find a way to get you out of this damn deal."

 

Dean only laughed, still intoxicated from his excursions at the bar earlier. "Oh, baby. You know the rules. I always make sure I'm packing." Dean opened his wallet, tossing a condom on the dresser. "Left with two, came home with one."

 

Sam stiffened a little at the use of the word 'baby', but rolled his eyes at his brother's tactics - Avoid. Avoid. Avoid! That seemed to be Dean's MO lately. "You do know that the lifespan of a condom shortens if you keep it in your wallet." Sam stared at his brother, wondering if Dean was **really** that stupid. "But whatever, just go take a shower. You smell like a bitch was in heat all over you."

 

"Tsk, tsk, such language, Sammy." Dean shrugged, sticking a hand down his pants and bringing it up to his face for inspection. After a quick whiff, he determined Sam was definitely right. He immediately burst out laughing again. "Damn! Didn't notice that when I was fucking the chick. Musta been drunker than I thought." He wiped his hand on the wall beside him a few times, then on his jeans to get out the lingering scent as best he could. "Shower it is." 

 

Then he proceeded to strip. right there in the middle of the room, not even bothering to turn around.

 

Sam stared in a mix of horror and fascination. It was like a car wreck, but an extremely well-built, strong, sexy car wreck. He couldn't look away. He must not have realized how long he'd been staring because by the time he managed to tear his eyes away, Dean was looking at his with raised eyebrows and a questioning look on his face. 

 

"See something you like?" Dean teased with a grin. 

 

"N-n-no," Sam stammered and immediately blushed, embarrassed by the way his voice had cracked.

 

Catching Sam's reaction, Dean raised his eyebrow again, as he walked over to the bed. Sam swallowed hard as Dean leaned naked over his younger brother's stiff form, their eyes meeting for a moment in a much too intense gaze before Sam forced his eyes away.

 

"Hey, Sammy...look at me." Dean took his chin in hand, forcing Sam to look at him again. "It's just us here. Nobody else. No one will ever know."

 

"Dean, we can't! It's wrong! We're brothers!" Sam paused, wondering if that would be enough to deter his drunk brother. So he added, "Besides you still smell rank." He'd found an out and pushed his brother away from him. 

 

Dean grinned, an idea immediately forming in his head. "We could always take this to the shower. I'm sure I'd smell like flowers and sunshine in there," he whispered, dragging his lips and teeth and tongue over the shell of his brother's ear.

 

Sam's head was spinning. He couldn't believe what he was hearing...or seeing - his brother, naked, with a **hard-on** , standing in front of him, asking him to take a shower. Most importantly he was trying to ignore the hard-on in his own pants.

 

"Dean, we're brothers. We can't. I mean, it's fucked up even by **our** standards." Sam actually stammered again, but Dean just smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Sam tried to stop him, but he couldn't get his mouth to move, to utter the words that he wanted to speak. However, his mouth did respond to Dean's kiss. His lips parted, his mouth opened and Dean slipped his tongue inside. And for the first time, Sam tasted his brother, tasted everything...the beer, the cigarettes...everything. "Dean...I...." 

 

"Don't say anything, Sam. For once in your life, just stop thinking...just do...." Dean slowly deepened the kiss.

 

Sam moaned into the kiss, even as his mind was at war with his body over his actions, fervently trying to persuade Dean to stop what he was doing. He really needed to push his drunken brother away. His inner voice screamed at him that this was wrong and he was going to Hell if he let this happen for even a second longer. But his body refused to listen and he found himself laying back on the bed with Dean squarely on top of him...naked...something his mind and body refused to let him forget even as he lost himself in the kiss. The kiss that was surely condemning them both to the tenth ring of Hell. Dean's mouth was suddenly gone from his own and he found himself whining at the loss, only to groan when the lips attached themselves to his neck. 

 

Dean kissed and licked and nibbled his way down his brother's neck, starting just below Sam's ear and moving to the spot where shoulder and neck met, lingering there, listening to the sounds that fell unchecked from Sam's lips. He grinned to himself and bit a little roughly into that same spot. He was pleasantly surprised at the reaction that particular action warranted from his younger brother. Sam's hips bucked off the bed and a low growl echoed through the room as Sam dug his hands into Dean's hair, pulling almost painfully at it but keeping Dean's head planted firmly where it was.

 

Dean moved down his brother's body. He pulled Sam up so that he could remove his brother's shirt. The second the annoying shirt was torn from that rock hard body, Dean leaned Sam back on the bed and went down, licking and kissing his chest and finally biting down on one of his nipples. The moan that left his younger brother's lips was something that he had never heard, but Dean liked it nonetheless and was determined to hear that sound as many times as he could. 

 

"Dean...." Sam ground out, trying to stop him again, but Dean was going lower still. Before he knew it, Dean was unbuttoning the top of his jeans, slipping his hand inside those too tight boxers. Sam nearly hit the roof when Dean finally touched his cock, wrapping his hands around the long hard shaft.

 

Dean began to jerk Sam off, and finally, **finally** , he pulled Sam's pants down along with his boxers, throwing them on the floor. Slowly, he moved up Sam's body again. He hovered over Sam's hard cock, "Oh Sammy," the name a breathy sigh, the hot air ghosting over his younger brother's weeping cock. He licked his lips, taking in the sight of his brother's dick at eye level. 

 

"Dean," Sam let loose from above. This time it was most definitely a moan. 

 

The elder Winchester finally bent down, engulfing the younger one's cock in one go. Sam almost flew off the bed. He couldn't believe that a man was sucking his cock. And the man being his **brother**. As Dean was sucking, he reached over to the floor, rifling through his pockets for what he needed. 

 

The second that Sam saw what Dean was pulling out his heart stopped. Dean was pulling out the lube. He suddenly pushed Dean off him. 

 

Dean looked up, shocked. "Sam, what's wrong?"

 

"Dean, I'm a...uh...v-v-virgin," Sam stuttered.

 

"Sammy...that's okay." Dean was surprisingly understanding, despite having a hard-on that could drill a hole in the wall next to them.

 

"It is?" 

 

"Yeah." Dean moved up the bed and gave Sam a kiss on the lips. "I'll take it slow."

 

Sam nodded his head. He trusted Dean with all his heart, so he smiled and Dean moved down and spread Sam's legs. He took the lube in his hand, trying to get it a little warmer before he applied some to his fingers. He bent down and swallowed Sam's cock, a distraction, as he pushed a lubed finger inside Sam's ass. Sam gasped, but the pleasure from Dean's talented mouth was so good, that he barely noticed when his brother added a second and then a third finger. As Dean was giving his brother head, he was also scissoring and stretching him.

 

Dean finally stopped and pulled his fingers out. Sam moaned at the loss, but as he watched Dean slicking his rock hard dick, he couldn't help but be nervous. Dean could sense it. "Baby, it's okay. Just don't worry about it. Just relax. I got you."

 

Sam couldn't believe that he was hearing his brother being kind and gentle, but this was something he **never** imagined happening between them. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he saw Dean lined up at his entrance. "Okay, baby brother...take a deep breath...."

 

Sam did as he was told, and the second that he did, he could feel Dean breaching his entrance. He gasped as the pain overtook him. He could feel every inch of Dean as he slipped inside. "Sam, baby, breathe...it's okay...the pain will be over soon." Dean tried to reassure, but he didn't think that Dean was right because right now the pain was definitely overtaking the pleasure. But suddenly he began to feel pressure, and as his brother slowly pumped into him, it began to feel really good. But his body couldn't hold on that much longer, he began to feel the pressure in his groin, signaling his approaching release. "Dean, I think that I'm going to...."

 

Dean reached down and began jerking Sam off, and against his will he began to feel it and he couldn't fight it anymore, and he came all over his stomach and Dean's hands. Sam lay there, totally spent as his brother pumped into him a few more times, until finally he too gave into his orgasm, practically screaming Sam's name at the top of his lungs as his seed filled his little brother's ass. 

 

Dean collapsed on top of Sam, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath, as Sam did the same beneath him. "Fuck...Sam," Dean managed to pant out between labored breaths. "Just...fuck...wow."

 

Sam fidgeted slightly under Dean, letting out a small groan from the residual pain in his ass. "Yeah," Sam managed to get out with a hint of something like a laugh in his breathy voice. "We're going to Hell for sure now, you know?" 

 

Dean laughed and bit back the comment about him already going to Hell and not minding the company if they could do this for eternity. No need to get Sam all broody after such mind blowing sex. He was sure there would be enough brooding going on tomorrow as it was.

 

Finding his strength, Dean pushed himself off the bed and held out his hand to his younger brother, "Now, how 'bout that shower?"


End file.
